User blog:404 found/Intel
Systems terminal 1013.318.0.9██, Mount Tantiss bunker, booting up. Systems loaded. Please submit to retinal scan and state passphrase. "You may fire when ready." Decrypting file. Please stand by. File decrypted. Welcome, Grand Moff. ---- Current members of the Imperial Unity *Infinite Empire **Pentastar Alignment **First Order **Empire of the Hand *Imperium of Man *Confederacy of Independent Systems *Centauri Republic *Klingon Empire *T'au Empire *Various Eldar remnants *FILE Humanocentric members are favored. Members in double bullets are splinter groups of the original. Near-human civilizations are tolerated. Imperial Navy foreign civilization classification *Safe: This civilization is a local power and possesses no danger to the Infinite Empire. Attempts to absorb them into the Empire should be made. Hostile Safe-class civilizations are to be exterminated or subjugated. Upon victory, its areas are to be absorbed into the Empire. *Euclid: This civilization is a sector power and possesses small to medium danger to the Infinite Empire. Attempts to absorb them into the Empire should be made. Hostile Euclid-class civilizations are to be exterminated or subjugated. Upon victory, its areas are to be absorbed into the Empire. *Keter: This civilization is an oversector power and possesses much danger to the Infinite Empire. Said civilization should be respected as a sovereign nation, and a long plan to absorb them into the Empire should be made. Hostile Keter-class civilizations are to be treated as fully capable of prolonged war, and the Empire is to mobilize for war at first signs of conflict. Upon victory, its areas are to be divided into military sectors controlled by the Imperial Military until integration can occur peacefully. *Maksur: This civilization is a galactic power and possesses great danger to the Infinite Empire and the Unity as a whole. Said civilization should be respected as a significant power and as a sovereign nation, and a long plan to incorporate them into the Imperial Unity should be made. Hostile Maksur-class civilizations are to be treated as a grave danger to the Empire and the Unity as a whole, and the Empire and other members of the Unity are to mobilize at war at first signs of conflict. Upon victory, its areas are to be divided into military sectors controlled by the combined forces of the Unity until integration can occur peacefully. *Apollyon: This civilization is a universal power and has the ability to cause great damage to or the total destruction of the Imperial Unity. The Unity is to break off all contact and retreat to defensible space, observe said civilization, before planning next steps. Hostile Apollyon-class civilizations are to be treated as VALUE: ABSOLUTE, and the survival of the Unity and its members must take precedence over other domestic matters. Upon victory in warfare, its areas are to be divided into military sectors controlled by the combined forces of the Unity until integration can occur peacefully. The Unity is to remain in a state of war for at least 1 standard century after victory, in the event of a counterstrike. *Thaumiel: This civilization has exhibited friendly actions towards the Unity and its members. Said civilization should be granted much of the bonuses Unity members receive to maintain good relations, with plans to absorb them into the Empire or Unity underway. *Neutralized: This civilization, regardless of former power level, has been purged by the Unity or one of its members through war. Civilizations absorbed into the Empire, the Unity, or one of its constituents are not under this classification. *Incorporated: This civilization, regardless of former power level, has been absorbed into the Unity or one of its members. Weapon damage classes *Kinetic: damage dealt via solid projectiles e.g. Railgun. **Impact: damage dealt by high-velocity impact. *Heat: damage dealt via objects at extreme temperatures e.g. Plasma Web. *Energy: damage dealt via energy weapons e.g. Heavy Laser Beam M2. **EMP: damage dealt by Electromagnetic Pulse based weapons and Ion Cannons. *Explosive: damage dealt via explosives e.g. Shadow-bombs. **Concussion: damage dealt by shockwaves e.g. Seismic Charge. *Chemical: damage dealt via corrosive attacks e.g. Acid Missiles. *Anomalous: damage dealt via an SCP or other reality bending item e.g. Void Cannons. Anaxes War College System of the Empire *Starfighters: Ships less than 100 meters long, designed for screening and/or bombing runs against static targets or capital ships. Oftentimes based around larger capital ships. *Corvettes: Ships 100 to 250 meters long, minimally armed, designed to screen against starfighters. *Frigates: Ships 250 to 500 meters long, minimally armed, designed to screen against starfighters and engage other small capital ships. *Cruisers: Ships 500 to 1000 meters long, designed to engage other small capital ships. Standard ship class for patrolling relatively unimportant areas. *Heavy Cruisers: Ships 1000 to 2000 meters long, designed to engage other small and medium capital ships and occasionally screen against starfighters. *Destroyers: Ships 2000 to 4000 meters long, designed to engage other medium to heavy capital ships head on. Standard ship class for patrolling Empire planets. All ships of this class and higher must be part of a battlegroup. *Battlecruisers: Ships 4000 to 8000 meters long, designed to engage heavy capital ships head on. *Battleships: Ships 8000 to 14000 meters long, designed for combat against multiple medium and heavy capital ships directly. *Dreadnoughts: Ships greater than 14000 meters long, designed to engage capital ship formations. Centerpiece of Dreadnought Groups. Ships can get promoted or demoted from one level to another depending on their firepower. Additional ship classes *Freighters: Ships designed to carry large amounts of cargo, with minimal defense and medium to heavy armor. Usually travels in convoys with other ships. *Fuel Tankers: Similar to freighters, but carry capital ship fuel. Heavily armored. *Resupply ship: Mix of freighter and fuel tanker, backbone of any roving fleet. Carries immense amounts of supplies for extended military campaigns involving dozens of Dreadnought Groups. *Troop Transports: Ships designed to carry large amounts of ground units, with moderate defense to repel starfighters and light to medium capital ships. Usually heavily armored. *Carriers: Ships designed to carry very large amounts of starfighters, armed with sufficient weaponry to engage enemy starfighters and light capital ships. *Medicals: Ships designed to deal with injured crew or ground units, unarmed and usually rely on escort ships for defense. Attacking a Medical ship with the intent to destroy the medical personnel and patients within is a war crime under galactic law. *Defense Platforms: Usually immobile, designed to defend an area and often heavily armed with various forms of weaponry. Some may carry starfighters. *Weapons Platforms: Usually very slow, heavily armored and armed with a specific type of weaponry and designed to combat heavy capital ships and/or formations from a distance. *Battle Stations: oftentimes >20 km long, carries dedicated Superweapon or very large amount of conventional weaponry and often requiring heavy escorts. *Orbital Stations: Similar in size to Battle Stations, but are in orbit over an astronomical object for defensive purposes. They are usually also designed for civilian purposes and can allow capital ships to dock with them. Shipyards fall under this category. Usually far larger than defense platforms. Large military variants are sometimes referred to as Star Forts or Star Fortresses. Weapons types used by the Empire *Turbolaser: Standard capital ship weapon. Fires streams of superheated plasma at high velocity. *Flak Cannon: Far weaker than a turbolaser, but can fire more rapidly. Multiple forms exist for this weapon, with examples including autocannon, cluster missile and multicannon modes. Can fire slugs, explosive rounds, and ionized gas. Multicannon mode can be inaccurate. *Railgun: Fires a single super-dense metal slug via electromagnetic field at enemies. High reload time but high single target damage. *Mass Driver: Fires explosive projectiles at enemies, usually via propellant. Large caliber mass drivers firing shells of masses of up to hundreds thousands of kilograms are referred to as "Macrocannons". *Missile Launcher: Fires conventional, nuclear, or specialized cruise missiles. *Torpedo Launcher: Fires non-guided explosive warheads. High splash damage. Special warheads, such as tracking Quantum Torpedoes, may be used. *Laser Cannon: Fires a continuous laser beam at targets. Can be used to target both capital ships and starfighters. Ultraheavy variants are refered to as "Lance Beams". *Thermal Projectors: Fires an expanding cone of superheated plasma. Oftentimes called "Melta Cannons". *Pulsar: Generates a field that constantly damages enemies within it. *Ion Cannon: Deals similar damage as the turbolaser, but stuns enemies. *Arc Lightning: Can jump from target to target. Inexpensive counter to massed enemy starfighter formations. *Orbital Bombardment Cannon: Requires immense amounts of energy but fires massive projectiles of energy capable of piercing shields and dealing splash damage to all in its area of effect. Usually spine-mounted onto smaller capital ships. See "Nova Cannon" for a variant. Empire ship layout *Destroyer Group: Centered around a Star Destroyer. The destroyer is to be escorted by 2 heavy cruisers and 4 medium/light cruisers, as well as 12 frigates and corvettes for screening. *Battlecruiser Group: Centered around a Battlecruiser. The battlecruiser is to be escorted by 3 Destroyer Groups, as well as 16 cruisers, corvettes, and frigates. *Battleship Group: Centered around a Battleship. The battleship is to be escorted by 2 Battlecruiser Groups and 4 Destroyer Group, as well as as 24 cruisers, corvettes, and frigates. *Carrier Group: Centered around a Star Carrier. The carrier is to be escorted by ships between a Destroyer Group or two Battlecruiser Groups based on size. *Dreadnought Group: Centered around a Star Dreadnought. The dreadnought is to be escorted by 2 Battleship Groups, 4 Battlecruiser groups, and 6 Destroyer Groups, as well as 48 cruisers, corvettes, frigates, and a Carrier Group. *Battle Station Group: Centered around a Battle Station. The battle station is to be escorted by 2 Dreadnought Groups, 4 Battleship Groups, 4 Battlecruiser Groups, and 8 Destroyer Groups, as well as 96 cruisers, corvettes, frigates, and 4 Carrier Groups. *Sector Defense Fleet: Comprised of at least 1 Dreadnought Group, as well as locally funded ships and space stations and various roving Battleship, Battlecruiser, Carrier and Destroyer Groups. Important sectors may have a Battle Station group. *Oversector Defense Fleet: Comprised of all Sector Defense Fleets under its command, as well as at least 10 roving Battle Station Groups and three to four times that number in roving Dreadnought Groups. Additional Battle Station Groups are assigned at the discretion of the Navy high command and the Emperor. *Imperial Navy: Comprised of all capital ships, space stations, and starfighters (the 13 Oversector Defense Fleets) under the command of the Emperor. Additional reserves are hidden within the Unknown Regions and primed for rapid deployment. Empire planet types (based off of Imperium of Man classification) *Throne Worlds: Capitals of sectors or oversectors. Imperial Center is defined as the Prime Throne World. All such worlds are heavily defended with multiple battle stations, dozens of Dreadnought Groups, and concentric defensive formations. Defense levels on Imperial Center rivals that of the most secure Fortress Worlds. *Fortress Worlds: Heavily defended planets used as massive military bases and springboards for Imperial Navy movements. They are the most heavily defended planets in the galaxy, on par with Imperial Center. The Deep Core world of Byss is the best example, with several rings of defenses ranging from deep space listening stations to dozens of Dreadnought Groups to massed formations of groundside troops. Superweapons are often stationed over Fortress Worlds. *Shipyard Worlds: Planets mainly dedicated to the construction of civilian and military capital ships. Heavily defended with at least one Dreadnought Group. Larger ones, such as Kuat Drive Yards, may have several. *Forge Worlds: Planets mainly dedicated to military and civilian materials production. Defense level depends on value of materials. Heavily defended with at least one Dreadnought Group. Many are owned by the Adeptus Mechanicus and have their own defenses. *Armory Worlds: Planets mainly dedicated to the long term storage of massive amounts of military assets. Defense levels similar to that of Forge Worlds. *Mineshaft Worlds: Planets mainly dedicated to the extraction of raw resources. See Forge Worlds for defense level requirements. Many of these are run by automated units and thus require no sentient maintenance. *Agri Worlds: Planets mainly dedicated to food production. Defense levels range from a few cruisers to a Battlecruiser Group. *Trade Worlds: Planets mainly dedicated to intergalactic trade and banking. Due to their usual secondary role as Transit Worlds, they are heavily guarded with at least one Battleship Group. *Research Worlds: Planets that are the location of research facilities. Defense levels depend on importance of research conducted; the TIE Defender Elite research station is defended by at least one Dreadnought Group, while the agriculture genetic modifications station is lightly defended by a few cruisers and a Star Destroyer. *Transit Worlds: Planets that lie on intersections of major hyperspace routes. They are moderately defended in peacetime with a few Destroyer Groups, but during wartime their defense level pars that of Shipyard Worlds. *Standard Worlds: Planets with no special dedication. Defense level depends on population size. *Hive Worlds: Planets with immense population sizes. Defense level range from a Battleship Group to a Dreadnought Group. Ecumenopoli are considered Hive Worlds. *Shrine Worlds: Planets with no special resources and zero permanent population, dedicated for the burial of fallen soldiers that served in the Imperial military forces. They are undefended, and are not expected to be attacked. However, any attack on these worlds may provoke the Empire into striking back with extreme force. *Colonies: Settlements of Empire citizens on the frontier areas. Lightly defended. Very rarely do these worlds have defenses larger than a Star Destroyer. They usually transit into another classification upon satisfying certain requirements. *Force Nexus: Planets imbued with the cosmic energy of the Force. Defense level depends on relative Force Power boost of planet. *Warzone Worlds: Planets under attack by hostile forces. Usually the location of large amounts of Imperial Military forces. *Dead Worlds: Planets destroyed by natural disaster, Exterminatus, or xeno invasion. Standard layout of the Grand Army of the Infinite Empire: *Infantry **Light: Scout Troopers, Probe Droids, BARC Troopers **Standard: Phase 3 Clone Troopers (standard variant), Stormtroopers, B1/B2 Battle Droids **Heavy: Phase 3 Clone Troopers (Vanguard variant), Riot Droids, Shock Troopers, Droidekas **Elite: ARC Troopers, Storm Commandos, B3 Ultra Battle Droids, BX Commando Droids **Super Soldiers: Dark Troopers, Sith acolytes, YVH Super Commando Droids **Special Guards: Death Troopers, IG-100 MagnaGuards, Emperor's Royal Guards **Antiarmor: Phase 3 Clone Troopers (Antitank variant) **Support: Phase 3 Clone Troopers (Engineer, Sentinel, Demolition, Medic, Infiltrator variants) **Specialized: Snowtroopers, Mudtroopers, Sandtroopers, Aqua Droids, etc. **Drop troops: Paratroopers **State Sec: Imperial Security Bureau agents, Inquisitors (including those of the Imperium of Man), Commissars **BlackOps: HK-47, IG-88 Assassin Droids *Vehicles **Scouts: BARC Airspeeder, Sentinel Droid, AT-RT, AT-PT **Troop Transport: AT-OT, AT-AT variant, MTT, LAAT-I **Light tanks: A7 Broadsword, A10 Scythe, TX-130 Sabre **Main Battle Tanks: AAT, AT-TE **Heavy tanks: CIS Supertank, AT-SP, A6 Juggernaut, Protodeka **Artillery: SP-HA, SP-AP, IG-227 Hailfire, CIS Supertank, AT-MC-A, SP-MP **Mecha: OG-9 / DS-D1 Spider droid, AT-MC, AT-SE, AT-SW **Dropships: LAAT-I, HMP Gunship, C-9979, Storm Shuttle, Sentinel, Gozanti **Ground shielding: AT-SG **Static Turrets: CM Supernova (plasma cannon), HVM HMG (slugthrower), Ronson MK V (plasmathrower), HIKS Heavyshot (slugthrower), CM Exclusion Zone (blaster cannons) Standard layout of the Imperial Navy *Anaxes War College system **Starfighter: TIE line, Missile Boat, Droid line, Delta line, Starwing ***Droid line: Vulture fighter, Hyena bomber, trifighter, TIE Droid, TIE Sentinel ***Delta line: Delta-7 Aethersprite, Delta-12 TIESprite, Delta-15 bomber ***TIE line: Interceptor, Advanced, Experimental (M3), Avenger, Striker, Phantom, Defender (Elite), Scimitar, Aggressor, Heavy Bomber, Super Bomber, Reaper, Sentinel, Oppressor **Frigates / Corvettes: Corellian line, Raider, DP20, Proclamator, Lancer, Gozanti, Vindicator (the other one) **Cruisers: Carrack, Arquitens, Interdictor/Immobilizer 418, Dreadnought (heavy cruiser), Compellor, Munificent **Destroyers: Star Destroyer line, Subjugator, Recusant ***Star Destroyer line: Victory-I/II, Imperial-I/II, Tector, Gladiator, Harrower, Vindicator, Resurgent, Blizzard (flak Destroyer), Onager (siege Destroyer) **Battlecruisers: Allegiance, Praetor, Procurator, Centurion, Providence, Maelstorm, Mavelovence, Praetor I **Battleships: Mandator (I-III), Legator, Praetor II, World Devastator, Lucrehulk (battleship), Bellator **Dreadnoughts: Executor, Vengeance, Sovereign, Eclipse, Assertor, Arc Hammer, Eye of Palpatine *Other **Starfighter carriers: Lucrehulk (droid fighter carrier), Secutor, Thor (supercarrier), Quasar Fire, Ton Falk **Troop carriers: Acclamator, Consolidator, Lucrehulk (battle droid Core Ship), Arc Hammer **Cargo transport: GR line, Star Galleon, A-10 Freighter, Hardcell, Lucrehulk (cargo Core Ship) **Resupply transport: Altor, Contentor, FSCV, MTC tender **Battle Stations: Supremacy (siege station), Megalodon (arsenal ship), Oracle (defense station), Doomstar (superlaser platform), Thor (supercarrier), Torpedo Sphere (siege station), Executioner (classified Superweapon), Tycon **Space Stations: Open Circle, Thor, Oracle, Megalodon, Golan series, Cardan series, Star Fortress Standard response protocols *Unusual events occurring in Imperial space **Hostile invasion from another dimension/universe/franchise: Sector Defense Fleet and all Dreadnought Groups and Battle Station Groups in the area are to converge upon the besieged planet(s) immediately and destroy hostiles with extreme force. Imperial Center is to be alerted, and Imperial Military is to mobilize for war. A state of war is to be declared until all hostiles are confirmed terminated and method of entry closed. **Multiple attacks across various sectors by hostile forces >1 Dreadnought each: Imperial Navy is to mobilize for war. All Sector Defense Fleets are to utilize deadly force as seen fit. **Unknown disease outbreak across multiple systems: Imperial Navy is to execute Order 117 and place quarantine on all affected and nearby systems/sectors. Any planet overrun by the plague and unable to be saved is to be purged via orbital bombardment. Planets that can yet be saved are to be put under martial law enforced by the Grand Army and medical support delivered until collapse of situation or successful containment. Grand Army of the Infinite Empire is to be mobilized, using exclusively droid forces to maintain order and purge quarantine zones. **'EXPUNGED' invasion: Sector Defense Fleet, Grand Army forces and all roaming Dreadnought Groups and Battle Station Groups are to converge upon the besieged planet(s) and destroy the EXPUNGED with extreme force. Imperial Center is to be alerted, and Imperial Military is to mobilize for war. If unable to contain EXPUNGED, nearby Sector Defense Fleets are to converge upon location to contain and purge. Besieged planet is to be held at all costs utilizing droid forces, and destroyed if situation untenable. A state of war is to be declared immediately and martial law declared across the galaxy. **Hostile invasion by Ruinous Forces of Chaos: See EXPUNGED invasion procedures. After culmination of defense campaign, the Imperial Security Bureau and the Inquisition are to scour all affected planets for signs of Chaos taint and purge if necessary. **Planetary/System uprising: Grand Army of the Infinite Empire and a Dreadnought Group is to be deployed into planet/system to put down the insurrection and execute Order 66 upon the rebel leaders. If rebellion is found to be induced by the Ruinous Forces, the planets are to be selectively purged **Sector/Oversector uprising: Council of Grand Moffs, Imperial Senate or Imperial Security Bureau is to declare Excommunicate Traitoris upon the sector/oversector in rebellion, and Imperial Military is to mobilize for war. If rebellion is found to be induced by the Ruinous Forces, conduct planetary annihilation upon the most heavily corupted planets and purge the remainder. Regardless of cause, all leaders of the rebellion are to be disappeared. **Battle droid uprising: Imperial Military forces in affected area are to execute Order 99 and activate all mass shutdown codes and EMP warheads. Resulting collateral damage is to be alleviated by relief efforts until damage restored. If large numbers of battle droids unable to be shut down, orbitally bombard the droid forces or deploy Grand Army forces as seen fit. **Infinite Empire in critical danger of total annihilation: Activate the REDACTED-class Superweapon and execute Order 151. If situation unsalvageable, fire the REDACTED and incinerate the galaxy in a scorched earth maneuver. If situation salvageable, utilize all reserve forces to maintain order in held areas and initiate long plan for recovering galaxy. Regardless of situation, deploy all available colony ships out of galaxy with warning to future intergalactic civilizations. All civilians that has survived the Scorched Earth maneuver are to be sent to other members of the Unity to be resettled. **Allied Unity member in critical danger of total annihilation: Activate the REDACTED-class Superweapon and mobilize the Imperial Navy for imminent war. A state of war and martial law is to be declared across the galaxy. If situation unsaveable, fire the REDACTED and incinerate allied empire in scorched earth maneuver. If situation salvageable, utilize available Imperial Navy and Grand Army of the Infinite Empire forces to assist in defense of allied empire. **Imperial Unity in critical danger of total annihilation: Insufficient clearance. Clearance Maximum required. *Empire encounters **Barren planet: If resource rich, mining ships will be dispatched to set up a Mineshaft World and extract resources. If well defended by natural obstacles, a military base may be set up in the location. Otherwise, Imperial Navy is to move on. **Inhabitable planets with no sentience: If climate suitable for human inhabitation, a colony may be established. If lacking in resources but possess exceptional beauty, a Shrine World may be established. Otherwise, Imperial Navy is to allow any colonists to settle with a small defense force then move on. **Planetary sentience ***Sentience possesses equal technology to that of the Empire: Imperial Navy is to begin diplomatic relations with said planet with the hope to integrate them into the Empire. ***Sentience possesses inferior technology but still capable of planetary civilization: Imperial Navy is to begin diplomatic relations with the hope to accelerate said planet's technology to the Empire's level and integrating them into the Empire. ***Sentience possesses inferior technology and incapable of planetary civilization: Imperial Navy is to move on, but keep record on planet. ***Sentience possesses superior technology: Imperial Navy is to begin diplomatic relations with said planet with the hope to extract technology before integrating into the Infinite Empire. ***Hostile sentience: Imperial Navy is to strike back with proportionate prejudice. Planetary bombardment is permitted if more than one Star Destroyer is taken down. Exterminatus is permitted if more than one Dreadnought is destroyed, unless overridden by standing orders from a Grand Moff, Grand Admiral or Grand General. **Interstellar civilizations ***Local / Sector civilization (Safe / Euclid): Imperial Navy is to begin diplomatic relations with the hope to integrate into the Infinite Empire. ***Multi-sector / Oversector civilization (Keter): Imperial Navy is to begin diplomatic relations with the hope to ally said civilization with the Infinite Empire and integrating them in the long term. ***Intergalactic civilization (Maksur): Unity delegates are to begin diplomatic relations with the hope to integrate said civilization into the Imperial Unity. ***Civilization with powers near or equal that of the Imperial Unity (Maksur / Apollyon): Delegates from the constituent members of the Imperial Untiy are to begin diplomatic relations with the hope to ally said civilization with the Imperial Unity, ***Civilization with powers surpassing that of the Imperial Unity (Apollyon): break contact immediately, retreat back into Unity defensible space, and prepare for imminent war. Abandon all existing settlements outside of defensible space, the survival of the Unity is of utmost priority. After sufficient observation elapses, the leaders of the Unity member empires are to arrive at a decision on the next course of actions. ***Hostile civilization: Imperial Military is to mobilize for war and counterstrike against any hostile movements. If civilization surpasses the Infinite Empire in power, the Imperial Unity is to mobilize for war as a whole. If civilization is of Apollyon class, initiate Protocol Endless War. Category:Blog posts